Озерный курорт
«Озерный курорт» - девятая глава в Одни из Нас (англ. The Last of Us). Cюжет Охота Наступила зима. Глава начинается с охоты Элли на местную живность. Ей удается подстрелить кролика однако, как подмечает сама Элли, этого мало, чтобы прокормиться. Привязав тушку к седлу лошади она замечает оленя, пасущегося неподалеку. Оставив лошадь, Элли выходит на новую охоту. Ей удается подстрелить животное из лука, но этого оказывается мало, и животное убегает прочь. Элли удается выследить уже мертвого зверя по следам крови, которые приводят ее к заброшенным деревянным сооружениям. Там она встречает двух незнакомцев, которые представляются как Дэвид и Джеймс. Элли выражает очевидное недоверие и наводит лук на двух мужчин. Дэвид предлагает обменять тушу оленя на что-то полезное для нее, и Элли незамедлительно отвечает: "антибиотики". Дэвид посылает своего напарника в город, и так как это может занять длительное время, он предлагает Элли найти место потеплее. Уже в помещении они проводят некоторые время в разговоре. Элли остается настороже, не расставаясь с ружьем, которое она потребовала у Дэвида. Вскоре они слышат крики заражённых и видят, что большая орда надвигается в их сторону. Некоторое время им удается удерживать позицию, но сильный наплыв вынуждает их искать убежище в другом помещении, напоминающий некий завод. Преодолев несколько препятствий на пути, они забредают в большое помещение, откуда уже нет выхода, вынуждая их отбиваться до последнего. Совместными усилиями им удается перебить всех зараженных и даже Топляка, и они возвращаются в свой лагерь. Отдыхая, они продолжают прерванный разговор. Дэвид делится, что для него нет ничего случайного. В доказательство к своим словам он рассказывает о психе, которого встретили его люди в Университете, и что самое забавное, он был в сопровождении с девочкой. Элли, пораженная таким поворотом событий, наставляет на оказавшегося противника ружье. К этому самому моменту возвращается и сам Джеймс, но Дэвид приказывает отдать лекарство и отпустить Элли. Ей удается добраться до лошади и ускакать прочь. Элли успешно добирается до убежища, где в тяжелом состоянии находится Джоэл. Она вкалывает Джоэлу антибиотик и, расположившись рядом, засыпает. На утро она просыпается от громких разговоров на улице. Как оказывается, это люди Дэвида, которые выследили Элли по следам копыт. Девочка планирует отогнать незваных гостей подальше от Джоэла и их убежища. Забравшись на Мозоль, она скачет прочь, привлекая всех преследователей на себя. Но во время погони Мозоль подстреливают, и теперь Элли вынуждена убегать на своих двоих. Не без боя ей удается проскочить мимо бандитов и добраться до местного отеля. Там ее смог выследить и схватить в плен сам Дэвид. Джоэл приходит в сознание и обнаруживает, что Элли нет рядом. Экипировав свое снаряжение, он выбирается наружу, где обнаруживает остатки группы Дэвида. Уничтожив некоторых из них, Джоэл захватывает двоих для допроса. Джоэл беспощадно мучает обоих с целью выяснить текущее расположение девочки, что ему, в конечном итоге, удается. Избавившись от бедолаг, Джоэл выдвигается на поиски Элли. Курортный домик Элли приходит в сознание и обнаруживает себя запертой в клетке, за пределами которой Джеймс разделывает человеческую тушу. Заходит Дэвид и говорит, что они не собираются ее убивать - он только хочет, чтобы она присоединилась к ним. Осознав его истинные намерения, она отказывается сотрудничать, сломав при этом ему палец в попытке добраться до ключей. Позже, Дэвид и Джеймс затаскивают Элли на разделочный стол чтобы убить, но она говорит, что заражена (ранее укусив Дэвида), и предлагает взглянуть на следы укуса, тем самым подписывая Дэвиду смертельный приговор. Воспользовавшись их заминкой, она выхватывает тесак Дэвида и ударяет им в шею Джеймса, нанеся тем самым смертельную рану, и выпрыгивает через окно. Снежная буря позволяет Элли незаметно передвигаться по улицам городка, пока она не добирается до заброшенного ресторана, где ее настигает Дэвид. Элли приходится подкрадываться к нему сзади, нанося все новые и новые удары своим ножом, чтобы добыть ключи от главного входа, к свободе. При нанесении очередного удара Дэвиду удается оглушить Элли, и она теряет сознание. Очнувшись, Элли пытается добраться до упавшего под стол мачете Дэвида. Всего в пару метрах от ножа Дэвид пинает ее в живот и, повалив на спину, садится на нее, чтобы задушить. Элли удается дотянуться до мачете и ударить Дэвида по руке, что вынуждает его в криках сползти с нее. Уже сама забравшись на него, Элли делает удар за ударом по голове Дэвида пока ее не останавливает Джоэл. Успокоив Элли, Джоэл уводит ее прочь из города. Коллекционный материал Глава «Озерный Курорт» содержит следующие материалы коллекционирования: *Артефакты - 11 **Все нижеприведенные артефакты уже автоматически находятся в рюкзаке Элли ***"Шутки в сторону" ***"Шутки в сторону": второй выпуск ***"Перебраться на ту сторону!" ***Медальон Райли ***Робот Сэма ***Кассетный проигрыватель ***Записка мамы ***Выкидной нож ***Фотография Сары и Джоэла **Рюкзак Элли - сюжетный артефакт, пропустить невозможно. **Журнал учета мяса - рядом с рюкзаком Элли, на полке. *Медальоны «Цикад» - 2 **Трэвис Кристоф (000283) - в комнате, откуда будет выходить Щелкун, на деревянном ящике на втором уровне, на который забирается Элли с помощью Дэвила на поиски лестницы. **Пол Ди. Браун (000153) - в беседке у комплекса коттеджей на побережье, после того, как люди Дэвила подстрелят Мозоль. *Справочники - 1 **Справочник по дымовым бомбам, том 2 - за мотелем около бензозаправки в запертой хибаре, когда Джоэл доберется до общины Дэвида *Комиксы - 2 **Дикие Звезды: Неопределенность - значительно ранив оленя, Элли попадет в сарай. Комикс будет находится в комнате слева, в ящике письменного стола. **Дикие Звезды: Негэнтропия - на скамейке смотровой площадки с видом на озеро. Как только Элли проходит сквозь первую трубу необходимо развернуться и подняться по ступенькам. Необязательные разговоры Запертые двери Эскизы Завершив данную главу, игрок получит возможность открыть доступ к Галереи эскизов 9 в качестве награды за прохождение, потратив $100 игровой валюты. Эскиз 165.png Эскиз 166.png Эскиз 167.png Эскиз 168.png Эскиз 169.png Эскиз 170.png Эскиз 171.png Эскиз 172.png Эскиз 173.png Эскиз 174.png Эскиз 175.png Эскиз 176.png Эскиз 177.png Эскиз 178.png Эскиз 179.png Эскиз 180.png Эскиз 181.png Эскиз 182.png Эскиз 184.png Эскиз 185.png Эскиз 186.png Эскиз 187.png Эскиз 188.png Эскиз 189.png Интересные факты *Убегая от Дэвида, игрок войдет в магазин. На одной из полок будет лежать приставка и два Dualshock джойстика. *Это единственная глава в сезоне "Зима". *Это единственная глава, где игрок имеет возможность играть как за Элли, так и за Джоэла одновременно. *Есть предположение, что Дэвид был педофилом и пытался изнасиловать Элли, прежде чем убить. Актер, Нолан Норт, озвучивший данного персонажа, подтвердил данную информацию в интервью с IGN. *Будучи в ресторане, Дэвид утверждает, что запер парадную дверь, однако позже Джоэлу удается пробраться внутрь без видимого шума. *В убежище Джоэла и Элли есть стереосистема. Такая же копия была у Сары в комнате в начале игры. *В ресторане, когда Дэвид запрёт дверь и отберёт револьвер у Элли, он будет из него стрелять (и не раз), неважно, были в нем патроны или нет. А если Элли не подбирала револьвер, то Дэвид придет со своим револьвером. *Сцена допроса Джоэлом людей Дэвида является отсылкой к фильму «Заложница» (англ. Taken) с Лиам Нисоном. Отличие в том, что в игре было двое человек. В фильме герой говорил ещё живому Марку: «Я тебе верю», тогда как в игре Джоэл после убийства первого человека Дэвида, отвечая на возражение второму, за что тот убил того, ведь он ему всё сказал, что он ему верит. Джоэл так же использовал нож вместо прутьев под напряжением. В обоих случаях речь шла об информации о пропавшей девушке. Галерея Ellie is hunting.png|Элли на охоте A bigger prey.png|Добыча покрупнее Tracking the animal.png|Выслеживание An arrow has found its tagert.png|Стрела нашла свою цель Unpleasent guest.png|Незваные гости Waiting for an antibiotics.png|В ожидании доставки лекарства Defence.png|Оборона Factory.png|Завод Finak attacks.png|Финальные атаки: выживи или умри There are no accidents.png|Случайностей не бывает Appeared enemies.png|Оказавшиеся враги Hideout.png|Убежище Injection.png|Инъекция лекарства You will get better.png|Ты поправишься Tracked down.png|Выследили Goodbye Callus.png|Прощай, Мозоль Captured Ellie.png|В плену Human flesh.png|Человеческая плоть David's true intentions.png|Истинные намерения Дэвида Joel's awakining.png|Пробуждение Джоэла Questioning.png|Допрос Trick.png|Уловка Ellies break-out.png|Побег Элли Snow storm.png|Метель - отличное прикрытие One on one with David.png|Схватка один на один с Дэвидом Terrifying discovery.png|Ужасающие открытие для Джоэла Grab the machete.png|На грани Reunion.png|Воссоединение героев Категория:Главы